


Work Out All My Knots

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [13]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon Prompt: Oliver is really good at giving back rubs. Whenever Connor comes home after a long or difficult day, he just flops face down on the bed and Oliver always smiles because it's cute and proceeds to start giving his bf a nice back massage to relieve his stress and Connor absolutely loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out All My Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble I received.
> 
> Go follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

Any day at the Keating Law Firm was enough to make Connor tired and stressed. Simply because Annalise didn’t just work her employees, no. She worked them until they couldn’t anymore, wrung them out, and left them out to dry. She was _brutal_ , and that was putting it nicely. That was on a normal, good day. Connor would go home to his loving boyfriend, exhausted and overworked, too tired to even move. 

But today wasn’t a good day. The farthest thing from it. Between court, digging up last minute case information in a scurried frenzy, plus making a dash to take an exam which he had been studying for the last week, Connor was drained. No amount of coffee could pull him out of this one.

As he stumbled into his apartment—he and Oliver recently moved in together—he clutched his jacket, fingers curled tightly around it as it draped over his shoulder. Dark circles framed his eyes, lack of sustenance made him pale and weak, and his hair was a disaster. Fallen in front of his face, looking completely disheveled. 

Normally Oliver hated it when Connor just dropped his things at the door and neglected them, but given the circumstances, Connor was forgiven when he abandoned his things at the entryway. Briefcase, jacket, and shoes all littered on the floor. The sweet smell of chicken and rice wafted through the air and into his nostrils, but he was too tired to eat—too tired to even think of eating. 

Making his way back to the bedroom, he didn’t even call out to Oliver…feeling too exhausted and miserable. He collapsed on the mattress, the warm fluffiness of the blankets encompassed him, body sinking into the cushy surface. It was like a cloud, a heavenly, perfect cloud. Just as he felt himself getting comfortable, the bed shifted beside him: _Oliver_.

“Hey, didn’t see you when you came in…” Oliver’s voice was soft. Soft like velvet and warm like curling up next to a fire—comfortable and safe. Connor made a soft noise in response, pouting from how much he ached and yearned for sleep. “Poor baby,” Oliver began, shifting so he was carefully sitting on Connor’s ass, hands moving up the expanse of his back, “you’ve been working so hard…let me take care of you…”

Connor was _not_ about to protest. Oliver’s hands were like magic. Trailing and dragging up his back, palms pressing the perfect amount of pressure to make him groan and whimper softly. Oliver’s fingers worked over Connor’s shoulders, moving in slow, deliberate circles to unwind each and every knot Connor had.  

“O-Oliver…” Connor pleaded. Though his pleasure-induced hazy mind didn’t know what he was asking for, his body did. More of Oliver’s magic massages. And Oliver was eager and willing to serve. His hands brushed over Connor’s back in long, slow motions. Pressing down firmly at his middle, and easing as he moved upwards. Tender squeezes worked on Connor’s shoulders, thumbs rotating in slow circles to uncoil every kink of pent up pressure and stress. Connor made soft, low noises beneath Oliver, pleased with how perfectly Oliver took care of him.

Oliver rubbed and massaged Connor’s back for as long as his boyfriend needed—until he was completely unwound and left in a clouded state of bliss. He collapsed on the bed beside him, Connor’s limbs instantly moving to tangle with Oliver’s. Connor connected their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. His fingers threaded in Oliver’s soft hair as shallow noises escaped his lips. Pulling off, Connor stared deep into the dark, enchanting abyss of Oliver’s eternal gaze. A warm smile spread over his upturned lips before burrowing his face into Oliver’s chest. “I love you so much,” Connor sighed weakly, content with just laying with his boyfriend after a stressful day.

“I love you too, Con.” Connor smiled happily at the response, going in eagerly to kiss Oliver again. “Hey, why don’t we save that for after dinner? Here. I’ll bring in our food with my laptop and we can continue watching Desperate Housewives, _Then_ we can go back to kissing.” Connor merely smiled, shaking his head as he pushed off Oliver, watching the other man make his way off the bed. Before Oliver could get away, Connor grabbed his wrist, and tugged him in for a quick kiss, Oliver’s hands wrapping instinctively around Connor, pressing their lips more firmly against each other. “Yeah… the food can wait.”


End file.
